Dramione: it all begins
by FabulousSeals
Summary: This is where it all begins. Hermione is just studying when something happens and everyone starts disappearing and hermione & Draco have to work together to solve the mystery. Will Hermione and Draco be able to save everyone or will Hogwarts close down forever? No one is safe! sorry horrible at summaries ( my first HP fanfic so here goes nothing!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione**

As we walked off the train onto the Hogwarts station ready to start A new year of Hogwarts! Then I noticed a boy with blonde hair and instantly Recognized it as Malfoy. He looked at me and i quickly looked away embarrassed but neither Ron or Harry had noticed it because, they were talking about the upcoming quitich season. Since it was a new year I decided to go say hi to draco. A fresh start I would call it. I think. _Be_ fore I left Harry and Ron I checked to see if they were still distracted. They were so i slipped away into the crowd. When I got to him I said, "Hi." awkwardly. Then in a firm tone he said, "get away from me you filthy Mudblood!" he almost screamed it. I started crying as I walked away.

 **Draco**

I just realized what i said when Hermione was walking away, crying. I thought to myself, _you made her cry Draco what's wrong with you._ Then the other side of me said, _HA Father's going to be so proud. I slapped myself in the face then muttered, "what's wrong with me."_ Pansy Parkinson asked, "What's wrong Draco." "Nothing." I replied but, I wanted to say _No nothings ok Pansy. Everything is going so wrong i made a Mudblood cry and i_ _ **CARED.**_ But, i didn't say anything like that at all. Lying is easier when you're around so many people right? Then I asked myself _Why do I care about a Mudblood? Then my other side responded, you don't. You never cared you just think you do but, you don't. You didn't realize that because you're stupid._ "Pansy can I be alone for a moment?" I asked. "Ok Draco i'll be in the common room waiting." Then when I didn't see her anymore I went around looking for Hermione. I suddenly bumped into Ron. I looked but, Hermione wasn't with them. "watch where you're going Weaselbee." "Shut up Malfoy!" Exclaimed Ron. I just walked away. I thought about asking them where Hermione was. But, that would be stupid. Then before i could say anything Harry had me against the wall with his magic. Then Hermione walked by, she looked beautiful. Like she never cried at all.

 **Hermione**

When I was simply walking down the hallway. When I spotted Harry and Ron I stopped. Then I looked up from my book and saw what they were doing. They were torturing Draco. It looked really painful I wanted them to stop. I almost Screamed. "Stop." I said looking hurt. Draco looked up at me he almost smiled at me but, Harry forced his head back down. Then harry responded, "Why Hermione? Why?" i thought that they must not care about me. I started Crying "Stop!" I screamed pleadingly. Then everything when black.

 **Draco**

Ron had just stared at everything that was happening not even bothering to help. Harry looked smug. I gulped in some air after realizing i haven't been breathing. Harry had knocked out Hermione with her book. I wanted to cry but, i have to be strong for Hermione. I thought _what happened to Harry and Ron they turned evil all of a sudden._ I have to fix this.

* * *

Plz rate and review! sorry so short!


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco**

Later that night I decided to go out and see Hermione in the infirmary. So i sneaked out of the Slytherin common room and started walking to the infirmary being careful of Filch and Mrs. Norris. I rounded a corner and thought i heard something I shook it off and continued right when i got to the door something woodshed past me. I looked around and said, "hello.." in a shaky tone. nothing answered so i went in the infirmary and saw hermione's bed. I walked up to her and hermione wasn't there. a dead awful looking body was there instead. I gasped and jumped out of bed. Then i realized it was a dream. Then i saw what time it was "Merlin's, Beard I'm going to be late!" I shouted as i got up to go get dressed.

 **Hermione**

I finally woke up. But, found myself in the infirmary. _How strange_ i thought. Then i remembered yesterday. "Iis Draco ok?" I asked myself. "wait why should i care. I don't know." i talked to myself like this for at least an hour. then when it became noon i asked madam Pomfrey if i could go to lunch. "Yes dear, just come back when your done and don't get in any more fights." "Yes madam Pomfrey." I popped out of bed and went straight to the Great Hall. As I walked in I saw Harry and Ron and I sat down by them. They asked me, " where were you this morning?" A tear rolled down my cheek I wiped it away and responded in a faint whisper, " in the infirmary." I choked back a sob. The said almost in unison," by who?" I bit my lip and answered so quietly they almost couldn't hear, " the two of -" I started dying on the inside as I cried then I managed to spit out the rest of the sentence "- you." I hopped up just getting a glance of their faces. They looked surprised and hurt. I ran down the hallway to the girls bathroom. I sat in a stall crying for what seamed like forever.

 **Draco**

I saw how hurt she looked running away and how surprised they looked when they watched her run away. They were what seemed like frozen to their spots. I felt that way as well. Being angry at them for being so what was the word - oh ignorant! They were so clueless. Then this thought came over me _what if they were being controlled by something or someone to do with dark magic._ I waited until Dumbledore said we could go then I shoved my Hands in my pockets and walked off not even waiting for Pansy or Crabb and Goyle. I scowled as I walked to class I plan to do something about this then I noticed Hermione wasn't I class. SHE WAS NEVER LATE EVER! Something had happened or she lost track of time I decided to go with the first one. But, I stayed firmly in my seat. My expression tightened. Where was she?!

 **Hermione**

After what felt like forever I finally ran out of tears. I got up my eyes still red and puffy and went down to the infirmary to check on madam Pomfrey. She had said I didn't need to come in between or before classes. But, definitely after classes so I went on my way to class I check my watch _I'm going to be late for class!_ I ran down the hallway to Transfiguration. I stepped in and quietly took a seat. The only one left which was empty was next to Draco. He looked tense and then he looked at me and his looked softened. He quickly spun around to face professor McGonagall. I was puzzled which I wasn't really ever puzzled like this before. He was tense then he looked at me and his expression softened I repeated that until I was to confused to continue. I was still jotting down notes when the class ended I didn't notice that it had until someone coughed behind me. I looked up and noticed that everyone was gone. I blushed and walked out not even noticing the person that was behind me.

 **Draco**

When class was over people were walking out everyone but, Hermione she was jotting down notes like a mad person. She probably didn't noticed that it had ended. So I coughed slightly. She jumped looked up looked around and blushed and ran out to potions. She didn't even notice me. I frowned. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to potions. When I got in I started to twitch and I knew it wasn't cold in here. Then I noticed that I was the one getting Colder. I waited until classes were over and walked down to the forest. I heard footsteps behind me I walked faster. When I got to the edge of the forest. I turned around and I noticed a heavily breathing Hermione a little ways back.

 **Hermione**

I followed Draco out of Deviation. He noticed me and went faster. I was out of breath when we stopped I collapsed on the ground. Breathing hard I noticed Malfoy looking at me with a puzzled expression. He wasn't breathing hard at all even though he ran for a couple of miles straight. I was confused he didn't even look like he broke a sweat what was up? Then I noticed he was shaking violently, I looked at him thinking what's up with him? He looked away like he was considering something then he looked at his hands shaking. I was shocked that he was able to keep his hands up for that long. He asked me, " why are you following me granger?" "Well to see what the hell is wrong with you. You're shaking Violently, haven't even broke a sweat running a few miles, and you're going into the forest." I replied taking a few more deep breaths. "Well for one I was going to find out for myself thank you very much, and two it's none of your business Mudblood!" He raged. I choked back some tears as I saw him turn to face the forest when i finally said, "Well I'm following you whether you like it or not." He winced. "You need to go and check on into the infirmary. I'm going alone." He stated firmly."But, but" I stammered. "GO NOW. MUDBLOOD!" He screeched. I flinched and looked up to the castle put my head down and walked towards the infirmary.

 **Draco**

I put my hand to my head. _What was I thinking?_ I thought. So I followed her being careful to be quiet. She walked into the infirmary. I peeked in saw that she was the only one in there I waited for madam Pomfrey to come out to really listen. "Oh dear, what happens now?" She sniffled and wiped her arm on her face. "Well oh um... Nothing really - _*sniff*_ \- I mean I was just walking along when something happened." She shuddered. I paused, then listened some more. "Oh dear can you describe it?" " no." She sniffed again. Pumfrey jumped up and walked out to get some tissues I walked in. " how did you know I was here?!" I accused her. " well um... I did...yeah..." She sneezed. " oh dear." I said intimidating madam Pomfrey. she laughed. It rang through the infirmary. It was magical and beautiful sounding. I stopped shaking now I was only twitching. I smirked. I turned and left to my dorm.

* * *

Hey everyone plz Rate and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione**

A week has passed with me in the infirmary and walking to classes and such. But, finally I was able to leave and go to my dorm. On Monday I noticed Malfoy was shaking not as server as before. People barley noticed it and when they did he shooed them away scowling. I walked up to him he had bags under his eyes and looked paler than normal. He started walking away. To the forest now are we? I thought. But, he took a right turn instead of left. I wondered where we were going but, I relized we were going to the room of requirements. I followed him in I just barely got through. He turned around clearly noticing me. " why did you follow me again?!" He asked running out of patience. "Um I don't know I just did. Why are you here?" I responded. "Well... I wanted to come here." "You know the room only lets people in for a certain reason?" "Yeah I do surprisingly enough." He said clearly offended. "Well what's the reason?" "Um that's personal." "Okaaaaaay." I said as I rolled on my heals.

Draco

I was fuming she was so just trying to steal my personal information right now. Merlins beard i am acting like a girl right now! I thought. I walked towards the vanishing cabinet. I heard her following me. I put an orange in there. I closed it opened it again made sure it was empty and closed it again. When I opened it again It came back pealed. Yes! It worked! I thought. I turned around finding hermione gawking at me and the cabinet. "It's just a vanishing cabinet Grainger." I said smirking. "How- wha- wher- She stamered. She got her voice and said - in the name of Merlins beard How did you do that?!" "Magic." I wiggled my fingers while saying that. "You might have heard of that here." She fumed, I started eating my orange.

Hermione

That Malfoy he is just so-ARGH- his stupid cabinet and his stupid orange."Hey Granger." i turned around. He was waving his stupid orange around. I started fuming, he stared eating his orange very slowly. I started to make my way out but, before the door could close Draco came up and held out an orange slice. I went to grab it he pulled back snickered and ate it. I stormed all the way to my dorm. When i walked in no one was there. Usually everyone was here talking and laughing... Somethings not right, i thought. I checked the dorms, no one was in there but, everything was strewn about. I started to shake...wha..what if they are gone? The i saw it the one thing that made me broke, Blood. Everywhere.

* * *

Plz rate and review! sorry so extreme and short!


End file.
